


The Ties That Bind Us

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco needs to lose control and Severus shows him how.





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift for Amorettea.

Draco pulls at the binds. The more he tries to free himself, the more the silk strips around his wrists magically tighten. "Severus." He sounds like he's whining, but the alternative would be begging and Malfoy don't beg. At least not yet.

Severus ignores him, but he concentrates harder as he cast a new spell that sends jolts of pleasure through Draco's body. Severus hasn't touched him once tonight, using magic and his power to drive Draco mad. Magical fingers keep brushing against him, never knowing when and where they will strike next. A cord is magically wrapped against his prick, keeping him hard for what feels like ours. He's completely at Severus' mercy and Draco _needs_ more, needs this to end and never finish, but then Severus gets off the bed and he can feel the tears form in his eyes. "Don't leave me again."

His abused arse is still filled with Severus' come. His lover has used him and left him wanting and waiting once already. Draco doesn't think he can do it again. " _Please,_ I need you. You can do anything, just don't leave me."

Severus takes a sip of water, before looking over at Draco with glee.

"Severus… please, I beg of you. I need-"

Draco can't say more as magic presses against his prostate harder than any fingers ever could and he bucks up, fucking empty air in the hope of some relief that doesn't come. He opens his eyes again and Severus is right above him. He can feel the hard cock pressed against his opening. "Do it. Please, do it."

Severus plunges inside stealing his breath. There's no time to adjust before Severus is moving, fucking him with passion and brutality. Draco knows that he can't do anything, but lie there, surrendering the last vestige of control. Severus still doesn't touch him or kiss him, but lets his magic ghost over Draco in the most maddening caresses. Draco shakes his head side to side while he pulls at the silk bindings. He's so close, so fucking close, and then the binding around his cock disappear and he knows that he's finally allowed to come. It takes only a moment, before his entire world explodes like blinding lights, leaving him boneless as Severus still fucks him, forcing shivers of pain and pleasure to run through him, until Severus throws his head back and comes silently.

The ties at his wrists come undone and Draco finally can touch his lover. He puts an arm around Severus, while he traces the scars on Severus' neck. "Thank you for tonight. I needed it."

Severus signs an answer. _I know you did and it was my pleasure, but you can't let a few reporters wind you up because of us. If you do, we might never get out of bed._

Draco laughs. "I fail to see the downside of that." His smile softens. "I miss your voice. I miss the way you could make me feel with a few well-placed words, and yes, I know how selfish that sounds." They were able to save Severus' life, but not his voice. Draco mourns it every day even though Severus doesn't. He's pretty sure that Severus feels relief now that he can safely ignore everyone and use his inability to speak as an excuse.

 _You're a brat. I'd be shocked if you weren't selfish_ , Severus signs back.

Draco chuckles. "At least we both know that I'm the most important person in the world."

Severus kisses him softly and signs: _I've always known you were the most important person in my life._

Draco misses Severus' voice, but he's found a love that will never disappear.


End file.
